mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: As the Nights Go By
MySims: As the Nights Go By ''is an mostly an action game, with some puzzle solving, beat-'em-up fighting, and first-person shooting. In the game, you and your friend Buddy must find people to join a rebel force against Morcubus, the new, self-appointed dictator of the world. Some characters in the game are from other video games. The game is rated T for mild cartoon violence, brief mild language, mild crude humor, mild suggestive themes, and mild animated blood. It is for the Wii and 3DS. Storyline It all starts when Morcubus overthrows Mayor Rosalyn's position. After realizing how much power he has as mayor, he decides to go higher, eventually becoming dictator of the world. Most people are effected negatively, but your friend Buddy is the one with the hardest time dealing with it. He then suggests starting a rebel force to save the world. You go around the world, solving mysteries, defeating enemies, and hiring people for your rebellion. Locations *Your Town (default name: Olivebranch Town) *Tokyo, Japan *Mushroom Kingdom *Hyrule *Unova *GameWorld City Square *Morcubus's Castle Characters Your Town *Your Character *Buddy *Goth Boy *Yuki *Rosalyn Tokyo, Japan *Vic Vector *Alexa Lexington *Hisao Watanabe *Jimmy Watanabe *Sachiko Watanabe *Samurai Bob *Violet Nightshade *Poppy Nightshade Mushroom Kingdom *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Princess Peach *Bowser Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa Hyrule *Link *Midna *Princess Zelda *Ganondorf Unova *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Iris *Cilan *Jessie *James *Meowth GameWorld City Square *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Erica the Seedrian *Punk the Lucario *Aqua the Ginuea Pig Morcubus's Castle *Esma *Brandi *Morcubus Game Mechanics *Beat-'em-up-Some parts involve fighting Morcubots. *Boss Battles-Some regions have boss battles. They are Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Koopalings, Ganondorf, Team Rocket, Dedede, and Morcubus. *Puzzle Solving-Some puzzle solving includes lock picking, message decoding, and occaisional trivia questions. *First Person Shooting-Some areas have enemies in the sky or in the water, in which you have to shoot down. *Switching Out-Sometimes, you have to switch out characters in order to do certain tasks. Trivia *Although it is mainly a ''MySims game, there are some (if not many) characters from other games. *Erica the Seedrian, Punk the Lucario, and Aqua the Ginuea Pig are all Sonic FCs. **They are the only FCs in the game other than your own character. *Buddy's attitude is somewhat different in the game than in other games. He is more serious, smarter, and somewhat darker. This is due to the fact that he has more of a vengeful attitude towards Morcubus, wanting to avenge the lives that Morcubus is ruining. **However, he is not completely different, as he is still klutzy and sometimes a source of comic relief. *Tokyo is the only real-life location you actually visit. *The only boss battle characters that join your side after battle are Team Rocket and Dedede. *There are some nods to video game fandom in the game. **Ash claims that while other people make fun of him for being dumb, a lot of girls still like him. **Erica admits out loud that she and "her girls" (Punk and Aqua) are not official Sonic characters. ***This actually breaks the fourth wall in a way. **Buddy mentions the he has many fangirls. *There are many references to the bands Evanescence, Disturbed, Paramore, Within Temptation, Nightwish, Seether, and Five Finger Death Punch. Category:Games